The Only Girl At Hogwarts
by dramafreak101
Summary: Emarie Adkins is a typicle seventh year at Hogwarts but when she gets sent back into time in a parallel universe and she meets James will she want to go home? A story of true love and what true freinds will do for you.
1. A new time

I was sitting in the library reading Hogwarts, A history when a pair of hands covered my eyes, I wasn't panicked not one bit so I began to giggle once I realized who it was

I was sitting in the library reading Hogwarts, A history when a pair of hands covered my eyes, I wasn't panicked not one bit so I began to giggle once I realized who it was.

" Happy Birthday Emarie" came a chorus of voices then when the hands were removed from my eyes I looked up to see a double chocolate fudge cake sitting in front of me.

"Thank you so much you guys" I said getting up to hug everyone.

" It's the least we could do." Lily Potter said her parents were Ginny and Harry Potter.

" Hey O have to finish this for tutoring. You know re-reading for the first year."

" Alright we'll see you in the common room"

" Bye!" the girl smiled.

" Hey Adkins."

" What do you want Malfoy?"

" Just wanted to wish you a happy Birthday Adkins." Scorpius Malfoy replied

" You wishing me a happy birthday?" I asked.

" Yes indeed. Sectumsempra!" he screamed pulling his wand out from behind him.

I tried to dive away but instead I was hit with the curse and my necklace was hit. " Malfoy you…" I could not finish my sentence because I was soon thrown back into a spinning vortex and a large amount sparkling sand was spinning around me. " Help!!" I screamed. The last thing I remember was tumbling to the ground where I passed out.

WOWWOWWOWWOWWOW

" Do you think she's dead?"

" Shut up Wormtail."

" Hey I think she's coming around."

" Your right moony!"

My eyes slowly opened to reveal about ten guys standing around me with concerned and confused faces. "Ow."

" Are you okay?" asked one with messy brown hair and a wise looking face who wore Gryffindor robes.

" Just my head, my leg, my arm, and I think someone is standing on my hair."

" Oh sorry that's me." Said a boy with long black hair also wearing Gryffindor robes.

" Would anyone mind helping me up?" I asked getting every hand in the circle thrown at me. I randomly chose one and got up. " Thanks."

" Sure. Um… I'm James Potter."

" A little confused." I said taking my hand from his.

" How did you get here?" Said the boy with long hair.

" Well I was in the library you see…. What is todays date?"

" September fifth 1988. Why?" the shaggy haired boy asked.

" Just wondering. Could someone take me to the head master" I said trying to get up but failing miserably.

All the hands in the circle grabbed a shoulder hand or leg. " I will." Said almost every voice.

" Er… Thanks but only one person needs to help me." I said a little confused.

" You should go to the hospital wing." James said to me.

" Okay but someone needs to get the headmaster immediately." I said not wanting someone yelling at me.

WOWWOWWOWWOWWOW

" What in Merlin's name!" said the matron when she saw me being carried in by at least four young men.

" Well I kind of well… I don't really know how I got here." I told her.

" Well we were all studying and then she just fell from the sky." James said.

" Broom accident?" The woman asked me.

" Uh.. Yes that's it a broom accident." I said trying to sound like it wasn't a lie.

" Oh! Potter put her down right here. I'm Madam Smith by the way." She said gesturing to a bed.

" I was called." Said a man with a long white beard and purple robes that sparkled when he stepped into the right sunlight.

" Yes." I stated in a matter of fact tone.

" Boys! Shew, shew!" Madam Smith screeched. " I'll just leave you two alone then." And she left.

WOWWOWWOWWOWWOW

" Professor Dumbledore." The man said.

" oh I'm Emarie Adkins!" I said in a confused tone.

" So how did you get here my dear?"

" Right. Well it was my birthday, er… still is. My friends had gone up to the Gryffindor common room, that's my house by the way, to wait for me when Scorpius Malfoy hexed me. I was wearing my time turner and the curse hit it. The last thing I remember was falling into a whole sort of and then I ended up here."

" I see." Dumbledore said

" How do I get back home sir?"

" I don't believe there is a way my dear."

"What? How can that be possible what am I to do?"

" Stay here." He told me. I felt a little better but then I realized that I had no friends and I was in the complete wrong time.

" Okay."

" But there are a few things we must work out. As you should know this is an all boys school, and we have never had a female student. You will be in Gryffindor, with your own private room might I add, and you will attend class' here. Bt that still leaves out the name."

" I would like to keep my own name sir."

" Alright but just your first name. You will be a Dumbledore."

" But sir, I couldn't possibly do that."

" Yes you can and you will. You are now my neice."

" What do I tell people if they ask about me?"

" You will tell them that your parents were sickand died so you were sent to live with me!"

" Alright."

" While you attend class I will research anything I can find about time travel." He said before he stood up to leave he looked at me and smiled. " Sixth year am I correct?"

" Seventh." I stated wondering how he could have been do close.

" I believe you should let Madam Smith look at that ankle. I may not be an expert but I don't think they are supposed to be large and blue." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

" Yes sir."

" See you soon."

" Goodbye sir." I said to him as he walked out of the hospital wing but before he left he said something to me something I will never forget.

" Welcome to Hogwarts my dear."

WOWWOWWOWWOWWOW\

_A/n and that's chapter one. To anyone who read my other story I think I will discontinue it. I hate it almost as much as I hate my reading teacher (that's a lot. We call her Mrs. BlackBitch)!_

_drama freak_


	2. All Boys?

A/n I just realized that after two reviews the marauders era was in the 1970's not 80's I apologize and hope you will continue to read this story and I also have another note: If you can't say something nice don't review

A/n I just realized that after two reviews the marauders era was in the 1970's not 80's I apologize and hope you will continue to read this story and I also have another note: If you can't say something nice don't review. I am really sensitive and if you don't like the story don't tell me just stop reading! I would also like to say that I don't really care if there were girls at Hogwarts during the marauders time, this is my story and it goes my way. Once again if you don't have something nice to say don't say anything at all! As for James meeting Lily this does NOT follow the Harry Potter books AT ALL! Thanks to who ever said that btw.

_I forgot to put up a disclaimer: I don't own anything so if you want money I suggest suing my parents and not me! _

_Story time!_

WOWWOWWOWWOWWOW

I sat down in my bed while Madam Smith worked on my ankle and tried talking to me; my undeclared talent is tuning people out so I wasn't listening to a word she had said. My head was wondering to everything, going from the future to the past, or present. I was wondering what was happening to all my friends and Scorpius Malfoy for that matter.

" Are you even listening to me child?" the matron screeched.

" No mam sorry." I said a little embarsed.

"Well I was telling you that you can leave tomorrow morning but you must come here every night for the first week for me to look at your foot."

" Yes mam."

She began humming a tune that I didn't know so my gaze switched to the window in the room. I began to think about my time turner, I had gotten it from our headmaster Mcgonagall when I wanted to take more classes and tutor some other students. She thought it would be a wonderful idea but had told me to be very cautious, that warning was obviously not enough because I was almost put into comma because of Malfoy.

" Alright I'm done. I see some of the boys would like to speak with you" she indicated the doors where I heard a lot of rucas, " I'll be in my office if you need me."

" Thank you." I said

" Anytime my dear." She went to open the doors where almost half of the school was waiting out side.

" Hello" I said waving to them all with an embarrassed expression on my face.

" Hey." A lot of them said all running to my bed to talk to me.

" Are you okay?" asked one of them.

" Fine thanks." I replied. " Do any of you have names?"

" Of course we do. I'm Sirius Black, that's Remus Lupin, that's Peter Pettigrew and you already met James. Over there you have a bunch of people I don't know."

" Ha…Right I'm Emarie, Ad… I mean Dumbledore."

" You're related to Dumbledore how?" Remus asked me.

" He's my uncle." I told him.

" Why are you here?" James asked me.

" Well my parents were rather sick and they both passed on." I said trying as hard as I could to tear up but nothing really happened.

" I'm sorry." Many of them said.

" It's al right I try not to think about it." I said.

" Sorry." James replied looking very apologetic.

" How did you fall?" a boy with greasy black hair asked me.

" What? Oh right the fall. Well I was um… flying my broom… I played quidditch with my family and tutor when I was younger and um… Uncle… Albus let me use a broom from the shed to clear my head like I always used to do, back home." I thought that was a good enough story. I mean sure there were a lot of pauses and unanswered questions but it was on the spur of the moment.

" So you can fly? You're a girl." James asked me accusingly. I was about to tell him I was the best chaser Hogwarts had aver seen since the 1800's according to McGonagall.

" Well I'll have you know that I was taught by one of my best friends dad's best friends ex-boyfriend who won the quidditch world cup."

" What?" a lot of the boys asked. I wasn't that confusing was I?

" I learned to fly from a professional." I said trying to clear it all up.

" Oh!" came from many of the boys but the others just nodded their heads and still looked confused.

" Alright boy's Miss. Dumbledore needs her rest you may talk to her tomorrow when she gets out of the hospital wing. But for now SHEW!!"

" Yes ma'am" they all said as they walked out a few boys waved goodbye and a few even told me there names others just walked out with disappointed looks on there faces. Only four boys were left behind.

" I guess we have to go boys." Sirius said.

" Well until tomorrow milady." James said taking my hand and kissing it causing me to laugh a little.

" Bye Emarie." Remus said.

´" See you tomorrow then." Sirius told me. Peter only waved at me and I smiled.

" Good Bye boys." I told them.

I soon drifted off to a light sleep. I was on so many potions I fell asleep before I remembered anything. By morning I felt so much better my ankle was healed and I could walk on it but only with a crutch Madam Smith had given me. _To day won't be too bad, I hope_ I thought to my self.

I felt very nervous as I walked to the Great Hall everyone was obviously at breakfast so that meant no one in the hallways. As I had made my way through the hallways I saw pictures that I had never seen before, in the time more men were on al the pictures. In the current day or future more women of importance lined the walls her every one was a man not women.

" I started to wonder what the girl's school was and if there was even a co-ed school. As questions swirled around in my mind I soon realized that I knew almost nothing about this school in all my books Hogwarts was a school for witchcraft and wizardry. P soon realized that I was not only in the future but also in a parallel-freaking universe.

_How's that for an ending I don't care if I did something wrong review if you like this story review if you think you deserve chocolate! TTFN!!_


End file.
